About a boy
by DannyCats
Summary: Damon is a troubled seventeen year old. After bouncing from foster homes and being in juvenile detention he has come to settle down with his older brother Stefan. But will a new environment and the meeting of a Bonnie Bennett be enough for Damon to put his past behind him and be able to look forward to a bright future? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

If you've already began to read this story, first of all thank you! Secondly, i have made many changes to the first and second chapters to even out the edges and make the story both easier to read and easier to write. So please reread before continuing the story! Thank you!

-Danielle

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or the characters, but am responsible for this story plot!

Since the age of twelve, Damon Salvatore had been on his own, bouncing from foster home to foster home, his entire livelihood fit in one backpack and his wrap sheet seemed to be a mile long, charges ranging from auto theft to assault, Damon had spent time in a few juvenile detention centers. He was a fighter, it even said so on his file. Five years of fighting, Five years of feelings of rejection, five years worth of loneliness and five years of doing whatever it took to survive had made him hard and somewhat cold, but now, after five long years of anger and wondering, Damon was going to get answers.

He stared vacantly out the window at the swiftly passing scenery in the passenger seat of Ms. Beatrice's', his social worker, black '99 Audi.

She had picked him up just yesterday (from the worst home he'd been in so far, but with a record like his, no one else was willing to take him. His knuckles were still healing, the red marks glared angrily at him, contrasting against his pale skin and his eye was still bruised and sore, reminders of the fight he got into with one of the other foster kids who accused him of stealing money) and they were now driving to his brother's home in Virginia and she was in the middle of a long winded speech, a speech he'd heard many times about new beginnings and making the most of what he has been given and having appreciation and many other things Damon didn't care to hear right now. He sighed heavily and kept his eyes gazed out the window.

"Are you listening to me Damon?" Ms. Beatrice asks, tucking a stray auburn strand of hair behind her ear and chancing a look at the young man beside her.

Damon mumbled something incoherent, causing Ms. Beatrice to sigh.

"I know its been a rough few years now Damon, but i think this will be a good change of pace for you, Stefan has contacted us and has agreed to let you live with him. I know it's difficult, but this will be so good for you. This is exciting."

For the first time since Damon got in the car he looks at Beatrice and anxiously tongues the split in his lip before saying

"My brother bolted as soon as he turned eighteen, leaving me with an abusive alcoholic father who fucking beat the shit out of me whenever the bastard felt like it. Stefan didn't care about me then so why does he care now? Five years later?! Im sorry Ms. Beatrice but this is fucking bullshit." He shouts angrily, slamming his fist against the dashboard, ignoring the pain that buzzed through his bruised hand.

Ms. Beatrice jumps at Damon's sudden outburst of anger. She looks at him worriedly, but doesn't say anything after that, the car ride is silent and the energy from Damon is cold, almost volatile. A few hours pass and as night begins to fall, Beatrice pulls up the driveway, turns the car off and looks over at Damon, who had fallen asleep during the long car ride. She sat silently, watching his chest move with each breath he took. Being with him from the moment he entered the system, Sally Beatrice remembered when Damon was just a scared little boy who missed his mother and now, a handsome, independent young man was before her. A young man who had been through too much in the past five years and she did her best to help him through it. Whether he was getting into legal trouble or having issues with his current home, Ms. Beatrice tried her hardest to help Damon, no matter how many cases were on her desk. He had forged a spot in her heart and it was in that heart that she knew that staying with Stefan and his girlfriend, Katherine was what was best and as Damon's eyes began to flutter open, she couldn't help the smile that formed on her face.

….

Damon stares bleary eyed at the trio of adults conversing on the front patio of a two story house. It was a simple, modest house with a burgundy shutters and sloped porch. He watched as Ms. Beatrice shook hands with the couple and exchanged casualties before she turned to Damon, motioning for him to come over. He sighed heavily before exiting the vehicle, walking up the paved driveway and standing next to Ms. Beatrice, who wraps her arms around his shoulders. Damon looks the couple up and down before grinning at them sarcastically, causing his split lip to crack painfully.

"Wow, Damn its been so long. ive missed you so much buddy." Stefan says, releasing the grip he had on Katherine's hand and takes a step forward with his arms wide making an effort to hug Damon, who takes a step back, furrowing his brow at his older brother.

"Too soon for hugging? Alright, i get it." Stefan says with a nervous chuckle before extending out his hand. "How about a shake instead?" Stefan asks. after a few seconds of Damon just staring at his hand as if it was a foreign object Stefan falters and drops it.

"Alright i guess you don't shake hands either." Stefan says before winding his arm around Katherine's waist and bringing her towards Damon to introduce them.

"Damon, this is my girlfriend Katherine." Stefan says. Katherine smiles politely, tucking a strand of perfectly curled hair behind her ear before saying

"Its a pleasure to finally meet you Damon, i've heard so much about you."

Damon doesn't acknowledge Katherine, he maintains an uninterested tone and drops the backpack he has slung over his shoulder.

"Where should i put my stuff?" he asks

"Oh yes of course, you guys must be exhausted driving all this way from Mystic Falls, please come inside!" Katherine says opening the front door "I'll make some coffee and we can continue this conversation in the livingroom"

"Unfortunately i can't stay" Ms. Beatrice says, handing stefan two large folders.

"This is all the information and paperwork you'll need for Damon, please fax it to me by the end of the month." She finishes before shaking his hand.

"Thank you for this opportunity. I think this will be perfect for Damon." Stefan says.

"Yes, so do i." Ms. Beatrice says with a warm smile before turning to Damon and embracing him, she could see the same fear and anxiousness in his eyes as she did the first time she dropped him off at his first foster home. As she released him from her grasp she asks the thing she asked every time he was starting somewhere new

"You have my card with my numbers and email on it, right?"

he smirks at her. "No, but i dont need it, I have your number memorized." He says pointing to his head.

Putting her hand on his shoulder she says

"This will be great for you Damon."

"If you say so" He replies sardonically.

She smiles at him before giving him another hug and begins the walk to her car, she climbs in, chancing one more look at Damon, she can feel the tears beginning to well up so she quickly waves goodbye one last time before reversing out of the driveway and driving down the dark road.

Damon watches her go and wishes he was still in the passenger seat, the lump in his throat made it hard for him to swallow and the anxiousness he was hiding made it hard for him to think. He didnt want to be here, he rather be in that cell in juvey then spend one single day here.

"SO!" Katherine exclaims interrupting his thoughts. "Would you like to see your room?"

…...

The next morning, after a short, awkward car ride with Stefan, Damon was in the main office of the high school he would be attending, waiting to receive his class schedule. He couldn't help but notice the way the older woman at the front desk continued to send pointed glares his way. He winked at her and blew her a kiss, causing her cheeks to flush and for her to look away offendedly, which of course made Damon smirk.

Damon knew he was a sight to see. A busted lip, bruised knuckles and a black eye but his harsh appearance did not falter how good looking he was. Damon never had trouble attracting girls. Since his move from his father's place in the city, he had spent his fair share of time in small towns, and from his experience, there's nothing small town broads loved more then a troubled bad boy from the city. They almost honed in on him and licked up his bad behavior and problems like catnip. But Damon always remained passive, whether those girls wanted to fix him up into their ideal boyfriend or just needed to be pounded into a mattress, Damon never chased them. He was the epitome of what their mother's warned them about, and nothing got their panties wetter. Damon smirked at that thought, It was definitely going to be shitty, having to live with Stefan and his girlfriend, but at least he was going to be getting a lot of pussy, these girls wont know what hit them.

Not long after a short, pudgy man came out from one of the back offices and extended his hand out for Damon to shake.

"Welcome to Sierra Vista High, I'm Mr. Marco, the principal here. Ive had a lengthy discussion with your social worker and brother, Damon, and i must say, were all excited to have you here."

On the contrary, Damon could hear the lack of excitement in Mr. Marco's voice. With Damon's record of insubordination, reckless behavior, destruction of property and general lack of respect for authority, there was no way any principal would be excited to enroll him.

"Lucky for you the school year has just started up again last week so you haven't missed much." Mr. Marco continued,Handing Damon a manila folder.

"In there you'll find your schedule, a map of the school, a list of all our school rules and guidelines and another list of sports, teams and clubs you may be willing to join. Good luck on your first day Mr. Salvatore, and if you have any questions, Myself or Ms. Lynne here will be able to help you." Mr. Marco finished, gesturing to the women who sat behind the front desk before walking back down from the hallway he came from.

Damon opened up the folder in his hands and quickly scanned over the papers, and as he made his way out of the office and into the hallways, he couldn't help the nervousness he felt in the pit of his stomach.

…

Bonnie Bennett found it extremely hard to concentrate on the lesson on the whiteboard and the monotonous lecture being given by her anatomy teacher while one of her best friends, Caroline Forbes, gossiped in the desk next to her. Bonnie loved Caroline, but being a senior came with alot of pressure, not only with the school work assigned, but also with her fulltime job, maintaining a social life and college preparations, Bonnie was starting to feel the stress already and the school year had just begun. She still wasn't entirely sure what she wanted to do with her life, she was unsure of herself to say the least. Bonnie was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that both Caroline and Mrs. Aeon had both stopped talking. She turns to Caroline first, confused that Caroline wasn't even looking at her anymore, she was staring straight ahead with an awestruck expression. Caroline bit her bottom lip before whispering to herself

"He's perfect."

Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows before following Caroline's gaze and her mossy green eyes landed on a boy she had never seen before. He was tall, his complexion was pale and his arms were toned and muscular, she bit her lip as her eyes bounced all over his frame before landing on his face and thats when she noticed that his electric blue eyes were looking right into hers. Even with a bruised face he was still beautiful. His facial structure was so sharp, almost god like and Bonnie felt a flutter in the bottom of her stomach when he smirked at her.

Mrs. Aeon was rattling off things to him but Damon wasn't listening, he was completely transfixed.

"Damon!" Mrs. Aeon practically shouts, drawing his attention back to her.

"You're late, i hope this doesn't become a habit." Mrs. Aeon says in a chastising tone. "Please find an empty seat quickly so i may continue my class." she says, handing him his manila folder after scanning through it.

"Yes ma'am." Damon says with a tilt of his head before making his way to the only empty desk in the back of the classroom, setting his folder and binder on the desk and tucking his backpack under the chair.

Bonnie could feel Damon's eyes boring into the back of her head, but that didn't stop Caroline from chancing a look back at him, to which he nodded his head at her in acknowledgment before returning his attention back to Bonnie.

"Okay Bonnie, He's cute as hell and he could barely take his eyes off of you as soon as he came in! " Caroline whispers excitedly.

" I know right? he's freaking me out!" Bonnie whispers back, chancing a look back at Damon who smirks at her in return, Bonnie turns her head back around swiftly making Caroline laugh.

"Maybe my little Bon Bon will finally lose her virginity this year?" Caroline says with a wink and a nudge.

Bonnie makes a face and slaps Caroline on the shoulder and stares straight ahead, attempting to ignore Both Damon's stares and Caroline's giggling and focus on the lesson.

As the monotonous voice of Mrs. Aeon floods the classroom, Damon can slowly feel the tightness of nervousness loosen in the pit of his stomach and turn into excitement. He watches the caramel girl in front of his being teased by the beautiful blonde next to her, he can't help but smirk a little, and he can't help but agree with Mrs. Beatrice for the moment, that maybe, this place could be perfect for him.


	2. Chapter 2

*Beep Beep*

A caramel toned hand reached out from under the warm covers to silence to alarm set on her Iphone.

Bonnie Bennet, still blurry eyed, checked the time on her cell phone which read 6:45am. She sighed heavily. School had begun a week earlier and she still hadn't adapted to waking up early again. she laid in bed blankly staring up at her bedroom ceiling for a few moments before gaining the willpower to drag her body out of bed. She stretched her arms over her head and began to make her way out of her bedroom and into the hallway. Immediately Bonnie noticed the lack of snoring coming from her Father's bedroom across the hall. She felt the strike of disappointment forming in the center of her chest but shook it off, convincing herself that he was downstairs eating breakfast already.

She began to make her way down the wooden steps of her home, feeling her anxiousness build as the quietness of the house became more apparent, besides the padding sound of her naked feet against the wooden stairs. When she reached the lower level, she scanned the living room, with no sign of her father she sighed heavily and as Bonnie made her way to the kitchen the first thing she did was check the drawer closest to the fridge, opening it she found the envelope, she pulled out the money and set it aside on the countertop and also pulled out the note that was waiting for her in her father's handwriting.

"Bonnie, i'll be in Denver for the next three weeks, enclosed is enough money for all the expenses you might need during this time. If you need anything, call me directly on my cellphone between the hours of 4pm to 9pm. I'll also give you the number to the hotel i'll be staying at. -Your father"

Bonnie quickly wiped away the hot tear she felt began to run down her cheek. Her father was away on another business trip, he had only been back from his last one for three days.

Even though through the years this had become their routine, each time he left her, it stung. She had to wipe away another tear as she crumpled up the note and tossed it in the trash. She took a seat on the stool by the middle island in her kitchen and stared sadly at the money. She took it in her hands and counted five hundred and fifty dollars. She stacked it and placed it back in the envelope.

Her father was away more than he was home and Bonnie couldn't help but to ask what was so wrong with her that he couldn't even spend a week with her before taking off again. She didn't want money, she wanted a loving father.

Suddenly not hungry anymore, Bonnie decided to just take a shower and then get ready for school, standing up, she roughly wiped her eyes, refusing to cry over something she should be used to by now. She began walking up the stairs, to the bathroom, removing the oversized shirt and running shorts she had been wearing. Bonnie longed for a loving relationship with a family member again, but she had to admit, having an entire house to herself meant you could walk around as naked she choose.

Once she got the water to her liking she stepped in and let the water run over her and she began to wake up a little more. her mind began to drift off to different subjects until they landed on the day before, when the new guy, Damon, came to her class. It was weird, how he stared at her during the entire class. She had never felt such an intense attraction to someone yet she was also untrusting of him. She was always unsure of new people. She had a tight knit group of friends that she'd known all her life, and outside people always made her feel uneasy. She could definitely not deny her attraction to him. She scrubbed the jasmine scented shampoo into her scalp as if she was also trying to cleanse her thoughts.

She was in the shower longer than she expected and soon found herself rushing to get ready, throwing on an oversized T shirt that hung off her small shoulder and a pair of high waisted jeans, tucking the front the shirt into her pants she quickly braided her still damp hair and put a pair of sandals on. The time was now 7:30 and she had to leave now if she wanted to get to school on time. As she quickly made her way back downstairs, she found herself staring at the envelope she left on the counter, she grazed her fingertips along it before sighing and placing the envelope in her purse, Continuing on her way out the door and to her car.

Before she was able to get in her Prius, her eyes caught a familiar frame and her breath got caught in her throat. Across the street, Damon stood there, talking to her attractive neighbor on his porch. As if he felt her eyes on him he turned suddenly, racking his eyes up and down her small frame, smirked and waved at her. Feeling her face warm and becoming flustered Bonnie quickly got into her silver car and started it up.

"Do you know that girl?" Stefan asks, looking quizzically at his younger brother.

Damon slowly pulled his gaze away from the car pulling out of Bonnie's driveway and back to his brother.

"Not really." Damon states simply, adjusting the backpack on his shoulder.

"But you waved at her." Stefan says skeptically.

Damon stares blankly at his brother before laughing

"Y'know when you're brooding the vein in your forehead begins to stick out? It was like that when we were kids, too" Damon says before poking said vein. "Boop" Damon says before laughing again.

Stefan slaps his hands away "Can we not act like we're six, please? Thanks, so do you want me and Katherine to give you a ride to school or not?"

"I can walk." Damon says, his voice becoming serious.

"Alright, well here." Stefan says reaching into his back pocket and pulling out an Iphone and handing it to Damon. "We got this for you, our numbers are already put in there, so if you want a ride home, just call us."

Damon stared at the phone in his hand, then back at his brother before putting it in his pocket.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, I really want this to work out Damon, you're my brother and i know i wasn't there for you when we were younger, but im here now and i'm willing to do anything to gain your trust." Stefan says with a hopeful smile.

Damon stares at Stefan, his brain going a mile a minute.

"Im going to be late." He finally says after what feels like an eternity of eager eyes from Stefan and silence from Damon.

"Yeah ok, you better get going." Stefan says, his smile faltering a little. " And dont forget, if you want a ride home ju-"

"Yeah, yeah, call you i got it bye." Damon says cutting him off and starting to walk down the porch steps and past the driveway.

Stefan watches him before sighing and walking back into his home. Katherine is sitting on the living room couch, her hair in a messy bun that slopes on the side of her head, wearing a t-shirt and a pair of Stefan's boxers with a hot cup of coffee in her hands. Stefan plops down next to her, resting his head back on the couch and lets out a long sigh.

"Good morning sunshine" Katherine says with a laugh, kissing him on the cheek. "How did your talk go with Damon?" She asks.

"He didn't really react, he just kinda stared at me. i expected him to curse me out. So i guess, better than expected?" Stefan replies with a humorless chuckles.

Katherine puts her mug on the coffee table and cuddles up to Stefan "It's a lot for him to process, He's only been here a few days and its a lot to adjust to, A new town a new school, a new house. He just needs some time. He's been through so much, right?"

"Yeah, he has and its all my fault. I should have never just left him there."

"Its not your fault Stefan." Katherine takes his face in her hands "You were only eighteen, you were going to college, starting your own life, you didn't know any of this would happen. Besides, if you didn't leave, you wouldn't have met me" Katherine says with a laugh before kissing him on the nose. "it's almost 8:30, you should start getting ready for work." She finishes before grabbing her cup again and taking a sip.

Stefan mulled over her words for a second before saying. "yeah, okay, im going to take a shower." He gives her a chaste kiss on the lips before making his way into the bathroom.

Katherine waits until she hears the shower running before she pulls out her phone, opening her text messaging and begins typing.

"Hes getting ready 2 leave now c u at 10 :*''

Soon after she hits send, a text from Elijah causes her phone to vibrate

"I can't wait to see you and i especially can't wait to see you naked in my bed(;"

Katherine smiles smugly at her phone before grabbing her mug again. Today was going to be a good day.

Damon was twenty minutes late to school, he didn't mind though, because he had a plan. Damon had been to many public schools during his time in foster care, and in every school there were kids who got high behind the building before and during class. Damon was counting on this theory as he walked around the building, it had been weeks since he got high, but after the conversation he had with Stefan, he needed to blaze and take his mind off of things. Besides, he had already taken his piss test for the month for his probation. Damon could smell it before he saw the lone boy leaning against the metal picket linked fence. He was obviously younger than Damon, a pale blue crew neck shirt fit on his tall and toned frame under a brown zip up sweater. His auburn hair stood up on the top of his head. He didn't look like the typical stoner type Damon was expecting but he'd do.

"Hey." Damon says, making his presence known but also startling the boy, causing him to jump and began to choke and cough on the smoke.

"Shit man, you scared me, i thought you were a teacher." The guy says, his voice gruff from coughing.

"Nah man, i was just looking for a hit." Damon says with a laugh, leaning on the spot next to the boy.

The boy looks at him skeptically "How did you know i was back here." He ask before passing the blunt to Damon.

"Call it a hunch." Damon says before taking a long drag of it and immediately began coughing. "Damn thats some good shit." Damon says with a grin and a cough.

" I know right? My guy gets it from New York. Its fucking top notch shit." The guy says with a laugh "I'm Jeremy Gilbert by the way."

"Damon" He replies and the two knock knuckles before Damon takes another hit, this one going down smoother than the first, and passes it back to Jeremy.

"Are you new here? I don't remember seeing you before" Jeremy asks before putting the blunt in his mouth.

"Yeah, i just moved here during the weekend. This town seems pretty dead." Damon says before Jeremy passes him the blunt.

"Yeah man, it can be sometimes." Jeremy replies with a laugh. "There's a party this friday night if you're interested. There's not a lot to do in this town, but we do party pretty fucking hard."

"i'm interested." Damon says, reaching the blunt to Jeremy who shakes his head.

"Nah, you can finish it man, first period is almost over and i can't be late to my second period class. It's only the second week of school and i've already racked up six tardies in that class." Jeremy says with a laugh "But if you want some more bud or just want to kick it, Hit me up sometime, I usually hang out with my sister and her friends during lunch."

"Are they hot?" Damon asks with a peaked interest.

"My sister's friends? Hell yeah man, especially Bonnie, I mean, i have a girlfriend, but if she ever gave me a chance i would be on that shit in a heartbeat." Jeremy says with a laugh and Damon can't help but chuckle too. "You should hang out with us during lunch today" Jeremy continue, "we usually meet in front of the school."

"You think you're friends would be cool with some random fucking guy just showing up to hang with them?" Damon asks, taking another drag, his lungs had become accustomed and the smoke came in easy.

"Yeah man, they're good people, some of them are a little crazy, but they're good people. But i gotta get going man, i'll see you later"

"Yeah, i'll see you later, i'll never miss an opportunity to be around some fine ass girls" Damon replies with a nod of his head.

Jeremy lets out a laugh before saying

"Dope, alright, peace." He turns around and begins to make his way back to the school. Not soon after he leaves, Damon puts the blunt out on the sole of his sneaker and places it in the side pocket of his backpack. He was definitely feeling high, but not just because of the weed. Damon hadn't had a real friend in years. He definitely didn't consider the guys who he got high and committed small,petty crimes with at his old foster homes "friends".

The school bell rang signifying the end of first period. Damon smirked, and began to make his way back towards the school, Mrs. Aeon's class was about to begin and he wanted to get a seat right next to that little bird to get some words in.

Bonnie found herself rushing again. She had been running late all day and now wasn't an exception, she got to her class as soon as the bell rang and sighed in relief. There class was full already and there seemed to only be one seat left, right next to Damon. Bonnie attempted to give Caroline a stern look for not saving her a seat, but she seemed to be busy flirting with Joey, who seemed to have really filled out during the summer. Bonnie couldn't really blame her.

"Can you please take a seat Ms. Bennett, so class may begin." Mrs. Aeon says, looking at Bonnie sternly.

"Oh! Of course ma'am." Bonnie says, making her way to the seat next to Damon, who was busy playing with his new phone.

"Hello neighbor." Damon says with a smirk.

Bonnie glances at him briefly and definitely had to admit that he was a very good looking guy, even with the current state of his face. He was toned, and dressed decently, wearing a black leather jacket, a black V-neck t shirt with dark washed jeans and black vans.

"if you keep staring at me like that, i might think you have a crush on me." Damon says, catching her gaze with his.

Bonnie gets flustered at first, she didn't realize that she had been staring, but then she lets out a laugh and turns to face the front of the classroom, causing Damon to quirk an eyebrow.

"You, lecturing me on staring? The way you were burning holes into the back of my head yesterday must mean that you're in love with me." Bonnie whispers back, not taking her eyes off of Ms. Aeon who had begun her lesson.

Damon chuckles at that and smirks, she had his full attention. "I guess so, so am i allowed to know my future wife's name?"

" i can't tell you what her name is, but my name is Bonnie."

Bonnie. Was this the same Bonnie that that Gilbert was referring to earlier? This Bonnie definitely was hot and Damon definitely wanted to be on her, He didn't see that Jeremy as much competition, but he liked a challenge.

"Im Damon."

"I know." Bonnie says.

" Well i hope i didn't make you feel too awkward yesterday, i wanted to talk to you yesterday but you ran out of here like a bat out of hell."

Bonnie turns to look at him, Her mossy green eyes met his clear blue ones. Damon had a very intense gaze and it was fixated entirely on her. She wasn't used to being the center of someone's attention and she felt a small surge of self consciousness.

"To be honest you kind-"

"Ms. Bennett and Mr. Salvatore!" Mrs. Aeon interrupts. "Can you two please flirt on your own time? If not i'm going to have to move you two."

"Very funny, now if you're done interrupting, i have a class to teach." Mrs. Aeon says, humorlessly.

Bonnie hadn't felt so embarrassed since the fourth grade when her friend Matt scared her so bad at Caroline's Halloween party that she cried and peed in her witch costume. She felt her phone buzz on her desk and looked down to see a text from Caroline on the bright screen.

I see u two are hitting it off(;

Bonnie turned around to glare at Caroline who simply winked and blew a kiss her way. She couldn't help but laugh.

Damon wasn't sure if it was the weed in his system or the beautiful girl beside him, but he hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

Bonnie glanced at the young man next to her, her eyes slowly examining the darkness of his right, bruised eye, the swollenness of his busted lip and the red angry marks across his knuckles. Bonnie knew this boy was trouble. She didn't trust him. But even with the distrust that pulled in her stomach, she couldn't help but smile at how innocent he looked while he slept in just his second day of class. Bonnie laughed a little and unbeknownst to her, she had begun to become entangled in the web of Damon Salvatore.


End file.
